The Love Between Ash and Ritchie
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: Ash and Ritchie get married and have sex on their wedding night. What happens after that? YAOI,MPREG,RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND SWEARING!


**Another story from me, PokePenguin2459! This time, it contains LeagueShipping, which is AshxRitchie. It contains YAOI and MPREG, as well as heavy sexual content. If you can't handle any of this, turn around now!**

**Okay, that's enough. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! I just wanted to get the legal people off my back, that's all.**

**Character Ages**

**Ash and Ritchie: 22**

* * *

Ash couldn't believe it. One day, he was kissing Ritchie in his bedroom, and in the next, he was putting on his wedding dress in preparation for his wedding. It was his idea for him to wear a wedding dress while Ritchie wore a tuxedo. He was in his changing room when Delia came in to check on him.

"Ash, you're on in 2 minutes.", she told him. After she left, Ash looked at his maid of honour, Misty, and his bridesmaids, May, Dawn and Iris. When the wedding started, everything went by smoothly. The reception went off without a hitch, and eventually the now-married couple went to their room.

"That was a fun wedding, wasn't it, Ash?", Ritchie asked his new bride.

"Yes, Ritchie, it certainly was.", Ash answered his husband. Ritchie took off his tuxedo while Ash took off his dress. He decided to wear dresses when he was 19, so that his role as wife could be enforced. Ash then took off his bra, revealing his large boobs. Shortly after he decided to wear dresses, he had breast surgery, so he only had one male organ left – his penis. They then took off their underwear, showing their erect cocks. They then began making love to each other. They were rubbing each other's asses while their cocks rubbed against each other. When they stopped rubbing each other's asses, Ritchie started groping Ash's left breast while he sucked his right one. He sucked them until they squirted milk. Then Ash turned around, belly on the bed. Ritchie then entered Ash.

"Oh, Ritchie, fuck me.", Ash said seductively. Ritchie then began bobbing up and down, fucking his wife as hard as he could. Ritchie then ejaculated into Ash, his cum eventually resting in Ash's womb. They then moved so that they could suck on each other's cocks. After two minutes, they ejaculated into each other. They then swallowed the liquids before they kissed. They then switched positions for the big finale. Ritchie placed his cock between Ash's boobs. Ash moved his boobs around his husband's cock before he cummed all over them. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

9 months later…

Ash and Ritchie were currently getting ready for bed. Ash had put on a nightgown while Ritchie was in pyjamas. It was 7 months before when they found out that Ash was pregnant. 2 months later, they found out that they were having twins, a boy and a girl. Before they went to bed, they talked for a minute and then went to sleep. 2 hours later, Ash felt a liquid touch his legs. When Ritchie turned the light on, they saw the liquid and found out that Ash's water broke while they were sleeping. Everything that followed was a blur, from Ritchie dressing himself to Ash dressing himself into a hospital gown. Ash was 3 centimetres dilated, so he still had a while yet. Ash near crushed his husband's hand every time he suffered a contraction. 3 hours later, Ash felt something drop in him. When the doctors found out that he was 10 centimetres dilated, he was told to push. As Ash pushed, he felt extreme pain.

"Ash, I know that those contractions hurt, but…", Ritchie said but was interrupted by Ash.

"THIS HURTS? TRY PUSHING SOMETHING THIS BIG OUT OF YOU, THEN TELL ME WHAT HURTS!", Ash screamed. When the head came out, he screamed even louder. When the waist was out, the doctor was able to pull it out.

"It's a boy!", the doctor said. All that was left now was to push out the boy's sister. Ash felt even more pain as the girl's head came out. As the girl was pulled out, the pain disappeared.

"It's a girl!", the doctor said. As soon as the nurses cleaned both children up, they were given to Ash so he could bond with them.

"Hi, little ones. I'm your mommy. It's great to see you.", Ash cooed in his sweetest voice while the children were drinking milk from his boobs. Ritchie looked at his wife and children with a happy look on his face. He was part of a great family and he was not going to let anything change that.

* * *

**That's it. Seeya!**


End file.
